O Réveillon das Fadas
by Machene
Summary: É Ano Novo e enquanto a maior parte dos membros da Fairy Tail está reunida na guilda e alguns estão espalhados pela cidade de Magnólia, os casais mais polêmicos das fadas resolvem celebrar no apartamento de Lucy. Para evitar abusos, é claro que o consumo de álcool está terminantemente proibido... Mas, ele deveria ser negado para quem mesmo?


**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: As imagens da fanart usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas eu corrigi palavras de algumas delas e traduzi palavras na capa.** **Todas podem ser visualizadas no meu** **blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **3: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **4: Aconselho assistirem pelo menos ao Ova 4 do anime e acompanharem o capítulo "Especial de Natal" 2015 do mangá, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **5: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

 **Oneshot**

É Ano Novo e enquanto a maior parte dos membros da Fairy Tail está reunida na guilda e alguns estão espalhados pela cidade de Magnólia, os casais mais polêmicos das fadas resolvem celebrar no apartamento de Lucy. Desde cedo, a loira já recebeu a visita de Natsu e pediu que ajudasse a terminar a arrumação da casa até a chegada dos outros. Em seguida, os dois se revezaram para começar a se aprontar.

Embora o rapaz achasse mais simples tomarem banho juntos, a moça insistiu que cada um se arrumasse ao seu modo. Afinal, eles mal começaram a namorar, assim como os seus amigos! Horas mais tarde ela está terminando o coque com a liga preta de flores, que combinam com o vestido e as sapatilhas cor de rosa. Enquanto se admira no espelho da penteadeira, o dragão do fogo sai do banheiro todo pronto.

A calça e as botas pretas combinam com a jaqueta e o cinto marrons, mas o mais importante do seu _look_ é a camisa da cor do cachecol branco, onde está escrito **E.N.D.** em grandes letras vermelhas. Esta é a prova viva de que o povo de Ishgar o reconheceu como seu salvador desde a batalha contra Zeref, onde ela e Mavis estiveram bem perto de perder os irmãos Dragneel, porém, felizmente, tudo terminou da melhor forma.

Elas os salvaram da destruição, eles se aceitaram como irmãos de novo, vivendo o mais humanamente possível junto do povo, a Primeira recuperou seu corpo original e no fim, como num maravilhoso conto de fadas, os casais se acertaram. Agora o mago negro é um valoroso membro da família Fairy Tail e as pessoas vendem camisas com nomes e codinomes deles em lojas pelo continente, pedindo autógrafo quando os encontram.

Obviamente não foi fácil aceitar a situação no primeiro momento, mas os motivos para prender Zeref quase se anularam depois dos Dragneel meterem muita porrada em Acnologia, que tinha sido estúpido o bastante pra interferir naquela briga entre eles. Só foi preciso o imperador de Alvarez juramentar a sua promessa de pacificação diante do Conselho Mágico, então ele teve permissão de continuar como o líder do seu país.

Ninguém mais precisa se preocupar desde que Mavis virou sua imperatriz, numa bela festa de casamento celebrada na guilda mesmo e com Lucy e Natsu como madrinha e padrinho. A maldição de Ancselam já não é um problema, pois o mago negro é capaz de canalizar a forte energia maligna amenizada pela presença da energia benigna da sua amada e usar como um dom, assim podendo distribuir amor em todas as direções.

A maga estelar desperta das lembranças quando sente o Salamandra aperta-la num abraço caloroso, para em seguida fazer cócegas no seu pescoço com os lábios e caninos.

\- Implore misericórdia do Senhor das Chamas! – ele ordena com uma voz grave.

Ela ri, corada e arrepiada, e obedece. Brincadeiras assim ficaram mais divertidas quando convenceu seu namorado de que ele deveria se sentir aliviado por ter um reforço extra de poder para proteger quem mais ama. Já para o Dragon Slayer, ter a força de um demônio só deixou de ser preocupante quando percebeu que seria capaz de se controlar estando perto dela, sua amada. Assim, ele pode fingir ataca-la sem de fato machuca-la.

De qualquer forma, ser "dragão do fogo" vem antes de "demônio" na sua lista de habilidades... Enquanto a loira ofega pela falta de ar, castigada por cócegas impiedosas, a campainha toca. Lucy consegue forçar Natsu a parar para verem quem é e logo eles se postam na entrada como anfitriões da festa, recebendo primeiramente Gajeel e Levy. O dragão do aço parece mais social do que de costume.

O _blazer_ cinza e o conjunto de sapatos, camisa e calça cor preta parecem ter sido escolhidos pela maga das runas, considerando que combinam perfeitamente com o seu vestidinho básico brilhante de babados na barra e a tiara decorada com uma rosa. Ele dá a garrafa de champanhe que trouxeram nas mãos do Salamandra e fecha a porta depois da namorada pular nos braços da maga estelar. As duas logo começam a fofocar algo.

Não muito depois a campainha toca novamente. O anfitrião atende e deixa Jellal, Erza, Gray e Juvia entrarem. O mago celestial usa uma jaqueta com barra felpuda igual a do mago do gelo, sendo a sua cor azul e a dele laranja com o dizer **Zero** nas mangas, mas o restante do vestuário é diferenciado; casual e ao mesmo tempo elegante. A titânia traja um decotado vestido cor verde musgo, como as unhas pintadas e compridas.

Seus sapatos de salto fazem par com a pulseira e o cinto no mesmo tom dos seus olhos castanhos. A maga da chuva parece a mais fofa de todas, com seu vestido tomara que caia branco no busto e azul-piscina abaixo do cinto marrom e a graciosa presilha de borboleta do lado direito do cabelo. A ruiva balança no ar mais duas garrafas de bebida, deixando-as na bandeja sobre a estante de vidro da sala para correr até as amigas.

Ela as abraça e em seguida é a mulher chuva. Os homens observam rindo, como se elas tivessem passando muito tempo sem se verem. Na verdade, nem tanto. A última vez fora há pouco mais de uma semana, quando cada casal decidiu viajar e comemorar o Natal entre si. De fato, é a primeira vez em que todos se encontram desde o retorno, e Natsu e Lucy são os únicos a terem visto os outros membros da guilda até agora.

Depois de trocados cumprimentos, o grupo começa a conversar e a jogar qualquer jogo disponível antes do jantar, milagrosamente servido sem que o dragão do fogo desse a típica ideia de "queimar o peru". Todos comem, riem e quando chega o momento da virada do ano, cada um pega uma taça com champanhe e brinda. Contudo, rapidamente Gray e o Salamandra tomam a iniciativa de tirar as bebidas de perto das jovens.

\- Eh? Mas por quê? – a maga estelar resmunga ao ver levarem os copos e garrafas.

\- "Por quê"? – Gajeel cruza os braços com uma careta – Por acaso não se lembram do que aconteceu quando ficaram bêbadas?

\- Juvia está envergonhada... – a moça diz cabisbaixa e fazendo beicinho.

\- Não beberão nem uma gota desta vez, vocês entenderam?! E se fizerem isto, eu prenderei todas! – Levy franze o cenho e chia.

\- Você não pode mais fazer isto, Gajeel. Nós não somos mais membros oficiais do Conselho Mágico. – o rapaz bufa e vira o rosto.

\- Hum, isto é humilhante, mas eu aceito estas condições. – Erza roça a ponta da unha no lábio inferior, o que excita Jellal, mas tranquiliza os outros como confirmação.

\- Isso, eu não quero viver aquele pesadelo de novo. – o mago do gelo sussurra.

\- Não, deixe o álcool para alguém que saiba lidar com isto. – Natsu concorda.

\- Já que é assim, Jellal, compre uns refrigerantes pra gente!

\- Mas Erza, já passou da meia noite! Onde você acha que eu vou arranjar um lugar aberto para alguém me vender refrigerante no meio da madrugada de Ano Novo?

\- Tem gente comemorando na guilda. Vai lá e pede umas garrafas pra gente!

\- Eu não posso chegar lá na cara lisa e simplesmente mandar eles me darem!

\- Hum, tem razão. – ela faz o mesmo movimento anterior, atiçando-o ainda mais, e então estala os dedos – Ah, já sei! Compre um bolo ou algo do tipo e leve para trocar!

\- Mas Erza, as lojas estão fechadas... – o pobre homem insiste cansado.

\- Ah, não acredito! – a anfitriã de repente exclama, pegando do chão o objeto que deixou cair da estante – É o livro que a Mavis me emprestou para ler. Eu pensei que já tinha devolvido... – a titânia bate as mãos e sorri abertamente neste momento.

\- É isto! Lucy, você vai com o Jellal entregar o livro para a Primeira e aí os dois podem trazer refrigerante pra gente! Desta forma vão ter um motivo a mais pra aparecer por lá! – ela logo empurra a dupla para a porta.

\- Você pensa em tudo, não é?! – a loira resmunga já se dando por vencida, ambos pegando os agasalhos no cabideiro – Tudo bem, tudo bem, estamos indo.

\- Espera aí Lucy, Jellal, eu vou com vocês! – Levy anuncia – Quero ver o Lily e dar um oi para o pessoal. – dito isto, eles esperam ela se aprontar e logo os três saem.

{3 horas depois...}

\- Acha que está tudo bem termos deixado o Jellal trazer aquelas garrafas sozinho?

\- Ele que insistiu pra vir antes, Levy, se não a Erza podia reclamar! – as duas riem enquanto a loira se equilibra costumeiramente na borda do rio.

\- Que livro era aquele que a Mavis te emprestou? Tinha uma capa rosa e um título até engraçado se for considerar o que já sabemos sobre aqueles dois.

\- "A Fada e o Spriggan do Natal"? É! – elas riem de novo – É um livro muito bom na verdade, e ela escreveu a história a mão. Os desenhos não ficaram muito bons, mas...

\- Ela fez uma história de Natal baseada nela e no Zeref?

\- Bem, eles são os personagens principais, mas não tem nada a ver com a história original deles. É um conto de Natal sobre o futuro, e quem sabe a Mavis acrescente em breve a imagem que falta na última folha... – a maga das runas ergue uma sobrancelha e a maga estelar dá uma risadinha, colocando as mãos atrás das costas ao voltar para o seu lado – Nada não. Vem, vamos voltar para dentro logo!

Quando as duas entram, ficam chocadas ao encontrar Gray, Natsu e Gajeel sobre a mesa da cozinha, completamente bêbados. O dragão do aço está de cabeça baixa, com o copo cheio de bebida parado a alguns centímetros da boca e balbuciando alguma coisa.

\- A vida é triste e completamente sem sentido... – o mago do gelo chora, agarrado a uma garrafa de espumante – A que ponto nós chegamos?

\- Este álcool é digno do Lorde Dragão do Fogo, Natsu! – o próprio anuncia alto, jogando sobre a mesa o copo onde o champanhe borbulha pelo calor do seu corpo.

\- Ninguém merece! – Levy suspira, colocando a mão na cintura – E é porque nos disseram para não beber! Onde estão Erza e Juvia? – detrás da pilha de garrafas jogada na mesa, Lucy nota a maga da chuva levantar chorando e imediatamente ela é abraçada por Gray, que esfrega a bochecha direita nos seus seios.

\- Juvia! Você é a única que entende a minha dor!

\- Juvia se tornará...! Juvia se tornará a força do Gray-sama!

\- Ai meu Deus, quando foi que ela ficou bêbada? – a loira os encara assustada.

\- Parece que eles entendem um ao outro melhor do que o esperado... – a pequena sorri achando graça e dá de ombros, então as duas escutam um barulho na sala e voltam para lá, encontrando Jellal vendado e completamente nu atrás do sofá.

\- Não fuja mais de nós, Jellal. – cantarola a ofegante Erza, amarrando-o com uma corda de uma forma muito erótica.

\- ERZA?! – as amigas exclamam chocadas – Quando que o Jellal chegou aqui? – antes que elas obtenham sua resposta, o Salamandra surge no cômodo gritando.

\- OH! EU SOU O SENHOR DO FOGO DO CAOS! – a maga estelar se vira bem mais assustada e o agarra pela cintura.

\- Natsu, por favor! Você vai destruir todas as minhas coisas deste jeito!

\- Me deixe! Você não pode parar o Dragão do Fogo com seus truques! – vendo que ela não pretende soltá-lo, ele a levanta e segura acima de sua cabeça – EU NÃO CAIREI NOS SEUS TRUQUES SEXYS, LUCY!

\- Me põe no chão, seu grande idiota! – a pobre moça tenta evitar que a saia suba, embora sua calcinha já esteja à mostra para qualquer um ver.

"- Eu devia ir antes que piore..." – Levy pensa de olhos fechados, tentando ignorar a algazarra, e não percebe alguém chamando seu nome, apenas quando é puxada para o colo da dita pessoa sentada no _puff_ cor salmão no chão.

\- Eu amo o seu cheiro... – o Dragon Slayer sussurra cheirando os cabelos dela.

\- Gajeel?! – a jovem se vira dentro do abraço – O-O que você está fazendo?

\- Você é tão pequena e fofa... – ele continua segurando-a pelas costas – Você é bonita e eu gosto do seu cabelo. – o rosto da maga das runas enrubesce totalmente.

\- "Ah... E-Ele está flertando bêbado?!" – ela pensa com o ineditismo da coisa.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer na maior parte do tempo, mas eu gosto quando você sorri e você é incrível e inteligente... E eu gosto do seu cabelo... – ela abre a boca, certa de que compreendeu esta parte, e então fica paralisada quando Gajeel segura seu rosto e a traz para mais perto, quase colando suas testas – Levy, você é única para mim... Eu não vou abrir mão de você, você é apenas minha... – de repente ele a segura no colo e toma impulso, se levantando com determinação nos olhos – Por isto nós precisamos nos casar imediatamente! E ENTÃO NINGUÉM IRÁ TIRAR VOCÊ DE MIM!

\- EH?! – a envergonhada namorada junta suas mãos na frente do peito.

\- Nós precisamos de uma igreja e um padre agora mesmo!

\- "Ah... Talvez... Este Gajeel direto não é tão ruim..." – nos devaneios de Levy, ela não escuta Lucy chamando seu nome ao longe, mas reage quando Erza nocauteia o seu namorado e os dois caem no chão, ele por cima dela.

\- Ninguém vai casar antes de mim e do Jellal!

\- "Ah... Meu casamento..." – a pobre moça choraminga.

\- Cala a boca, Erza! – Natsu ordena de repente, com os punhos em chamas – Lucy e eu casaremos primeiro! – a chocada loira se arrepia inteira ao escutar isto.

\- A-Acalme-se, Erza... – Jellal pede ainda sem enxergar.

\- Você quer morrer lentamente ou bem rápido, Natsu?!

\- ERZA, NÃO! – a maga estelar implora com medo de se aproximar.

\- PODE VIR SUA MONSTRA! EU NÃO TENHO MEDO!

\- N-Natsu, não provoque a Erza deste jeito! – o acuado mago celestial pede com o queixo no encosto do sofá, tentando escalá-lo.

\- TOMA ISTO! – a titânia faz o primeiro movimento e quebra um vaso.

\- ISTO! LUTA COMIGO! – o dragão do fogo atiça.

\- PAREM DE DESTRUIR A MINHA CASA! – a anfitriã se desespera.

\- Vocês são uma vergonha... – Gray aparece na entrada da sala ao lado de Juvia, falando como se alguém estivesse lhe ouvindo – Não há sentindo em casar de qualquer maneira... – a mulher chuva o fita surpresa e triste.

\- I-Isto quer dizer que Juvia nunca será uma noiva?

\- N-Não, não chore! Eu não quis dizer isto.

Mesmo ele pedindo não adianta; ela desata a chorar outra vez. No fim, a bagunça só termina quando Lucy cria coragem para se enfiar no meio da briga, tirar o desmaiado Gajeel de cima de Levy para ela ajuda-la a desamarrar Jellal e devolver suas roupas. Ele consegue apaziguar a ira de Erza, prometendo que vai lhe comprar um grande bolo todo de morango quando as lojas reabrirem, e ambos terminam voltando para casa.

Natsu se aquieta com um longo beijo da envergonhada namorada, que apaga suas chamas e o faz esquecer a história da disputa pelo primeiro casamento por um instante. Gray e Juvia permanecem alguns minutos conversando no sofá até pegarem no sono e dormirem abraçados. A maga das runas dá um jeito de deitar no _puff_ da sala e colocar o dragão do aço ao seu lado. Os anfitriões se recolhem no quarto. Fim do _Réveillon_.

 _ **Fim**_

* * *

 **Oi pessoal! Esta fic saiu meio atrasada pelo tema do Réveillon, mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é?! Kkk Ela contém muitos spoilers sobre a série de Fairy Tail e a minha própria previsão para a batalha final, como eu realmente gostaria que fosse o final. Na verdade, essa previsão será apresentada perto do final da minha série de fanfics de Fairy Tail, que começa com "Beijo Doce". Já o título do livro que a Lucy pegou emprestado da Mavis aqui na história, "A Fada e o Spriggan do Natal", é o título de outra criação minha. Eu devo publicar mais histórias por aqui em breve. Obrigada por lerem. Kissus**


End file.
